


A Secret Moment

by PersephoneSiren



Series: Draco x Adam [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren
Summary: Adam wakes up in the middle of the night, alone in the bed he shares with Draco. But where did this one go?





	A Secret Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeWendigogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWendigogo/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Secret Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348562) by [PersephoneSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren). 



> A short story that was published a few months ago, but was deleted. It has been reviewed and corrected for this new publication.

* * *

 

Adam had just woken up, slowly trying to open his eyes, looking for the alarm clock that indicated four o'clock in the morning. Still half asleep, he turned to curl up and wind up into a ball against Draco. Naked and shivering slightly under the duvet, the young man began fumble blindly and silently at the mattress, looking for the presence of his bear, which was a perfect hot water bottle according to the journalist. But he could not find a back, a torso or hair tied in braids. Adam resolved to open his big blue eyes, then light a lamp to confirm his fears: his lover had deserted their bed.

The young man with the brown curls stood up and listened, trying to catch the slightest sound that would tell him where Draco might be. It was after a few seconds that he heard a familiar sound, which most likely came from the living room. Adam stood up, then quickly put on a t-shirt of the former soldier, to warm up his body that was cold shivering, before gently sneaking out of the room and walk towards the sound. As he approached as silently as possible, he could see in the crack of the door, where his man was. This one, simply wearing an underwear, his hair tied in a messy bun, sat on one of the chairs in the living room and indulged in a pleasure he liked to practice on rare occasions.

It was an activity that he enjoyed doing in solitary, out of sight and more particularly, the one of his young lover. He was in no way ashamed of what he was doing, but Draco liked being able to devote himself to this hobby, alone and when he could, tasting with delight the silence and tranquillity of his moments. But who would have thought that under his gruff appearance and grumpy character, this former soldier, whose body was covered with scars, liked to do such an activity? The first time Adam had caught his bear in practice, he could not help but ask a thousand questions about it. Out, since that day, Draco had then made the habit of hiding to practice this little personal hobby that he loved and thus, to prevent his lover from attacking him with new questions or disturbing him, coming to demand his attention. because the journalist was sometimes insatiable, constantly demanding his bear for the slightest pretext. And each situation was a good opportunity to raise the desire and satisfy his needs. Admittedly, Draco knew how to resist to many things, his past as a soldier helping in those specific moments, but he had often had a hard time not succumbing to the temptation to drop what he was doing, to go hug his beautiful flower and cover him with kisses. And as he loved to feverishly embrace this ephebe, devour him and mark his territory by leaving a few marks on this body that he considered perfect, thus indicating, in a visible way, that this terror with the brown curls was to him and nothing to him. But sometimes, on rare occasions, the former soldier liked to sit down and practice his activity in total calm, whether for a few minutes or several hours.

Unfortunately, tonight, he could not enjoy this calm for long. The evening had yet been a long series of hugs between the two lovers, to satisfy their passions and desires, as many times and as long as they wanted. Thinking that following these physical activities, Adam would have been tired enough to sleep all night, Draco had taken advantage of his insomnia, to take refuge in the living room and start this nocturnal hobby that he was currently doing. But, it was bad knowing his lover, who, after walking on tiptoe, had managed not to be seen, or to be heard, finally arrived behind his beloved man and hug him gently, snuggling against his back with delight.

“I'm cold...” Adam whispered, resting his head on one of his lover's shoulders, before rubbing his cheek against Draco's jaw, which was covered with a well-trimmed beard, letting out a purr of pleasure and satisfaction.

The young man took the opportunity to breathe deeply the smell that emanated from the warm skin of his bear, a menthol and masculine perfume, but which also reminded, and in a very strange way, the sun and the hot sand.

“Sorry, I thought I'd made you scream enough or pleasure tonight, that you'd sleep until dawn.” The old soldier said, putting a smile as he felt a warm breath in the crook of his neck and which tickled him.  
“But you know it, no matter how many times you take me, I'll never be tired of receiving your caresses or your spanking, my bear.” The reporter whispered, starting to lick and nibble an ear lobe that found nearby.  
“Adam... Baby... Please... It's late...” Draco growled, feeling that despite all the good will he could put to stay focused, it was leaving him.

It was time for him to stop his activity and resume the one that had ended a few hours earlier. The young man ended his embrace to walk again, advancing in an extremely sensual way, and to face his lover. Then he slowly and lasciviously pulled up the shirt he was wearing, revealing under Draco's dumbfounded eyes, his hips, buttocks and excitement, clearly showing the state in which, he was, due to the fact for not having bothered to put on a pair of panties when he had left the bed.

“Please, I need you my bear... I'm so cold... And you're the only one who knows how to warm me up so nicely...” Adam begged in a warm and languorous voice, while fluttering one's eyelashes to attract more attention.

Draco, who had his mouth half-open in front of such a spectacle, then stopped his activity definitively, his will being definitely gone, at the moment when he had seen this lower back which made him crazy of desire. He rose to better observe his angel, before starting to smile fiercely, licking his lips like a predator who was about to leap on his prey, while feasting on the sight that his flower offered him.

“You know if I catch you...” The bearded man growled again.  
“Then catch me.” Adam whispered, after cutting off his bear.

He then winked at his lover, before rushing to their bedroom, in a great burst of laughter, knowing full well that his man would not delay in pursuing him to seize him.


End file.
